


To Care For an Enemy

by Mel_Clementine (Justpeachy73)



Series: original works [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ? - Freeform, Caretaking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gayyyyyyy, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Nursing, nursing back to health, yeah i would say so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justpeachy73/pseuds/Mel_Clementine
Summary: Based on that villain x hero prompt. you know! that one!"Milan showed up at Venus’s doorstep one night, shaking, bleeding,scared.There’s also a slightly dazed look in his eyes- he was drugged. He looks like he was assaulted. Looking up at Venus, he swayed slightly, close to passing out, and mumbled “...didn’t know where else to go…” then collapsed into Venus’s arms."(adjusted to fit my needs :> )pretty short, but i hope you enjoy!!
Series: original works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979060
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	To Care For an Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> i post the works im proudest of on this account!!! theyre better :>

Milan showed up at Venus’s doorstep one night, shaking, bleeding, _scared._ There’s also a slightly dazed look in his eyes- he was drugged. He looks like he was assaulted. Looking up at Venus, he swayed slightly, close to passing out, and mumbled “...didn’t know where else to go…” then collapsed into Venus’s arms.

Venus’s eyes widen as Milan falls, a surge of protectiveness flooding through his veins. _Who did this to you?_ Venus frowned at the thought, shaking it from his head. He had a problem on his hands. Leaving his nemesis on the ground would be an evil thing to do that fits his villain role well, but the fear in his eyes when Milan looked at him was too prominent to ignore. He sighed a bit, hoisting him into a bridal carry and bringing him inside the home, trying to avoid getting the blood coming from their abdomen everywhere. 

Kicking open the bathroom door with one foot, Venus clumsily maneuvered Milan into the porcelain tub, debating whether or not to take all of his clothes off while blushing. Ultimately deciding not to, only his soiled shirt, he ran the hot water, filling the tub. _Oh my gosh,_ He realized. _He’s shivering, poor querido,_ Venus’s eyes softened, he couldn’t be mad at Milan for waking him up in the middle of the night when he looked as tender and pitiful as he did. Leaning over the edge of the tub, he lathered coconut scented soap onto a washcloth and started to gently cleanse the dried blood off of the hero’s arms and stomach. It took some scrubbing and was hard to not wake him up, but he managed. 

He then riskily used a bit of hydrogen peroxide on a cotton ball to clean the wounds, knowing the hero would wake up. Milan’s eyes scrunched up. His body was still shivering in the warm water, and he gradually came to awareness. When his eyes opened and spotted Venus, he opened and closed his mouth several times, fear making itself present.

“What the fuck?,” he said, voice slightly wavering.

Venus put his hands up placatingly. “Don’t worry. Do you know what happened?” Milan looks at him and tilts his head, puzzled “Um…“ He tried to remember. “Not...really? I was at a party, right?” Venus cuts him off before he could say anything else. “You were drugged and most likely assaulted.” He says sharply, and Milan’s eyes widen with tears welling up. “...what?” He whispers. Venus nodded at him and held up the rag on the edge of the bath. “I’m cleaning your wounds, lay back down,” he ordered. “You can clean the ones on your legs when I’m done, okay?” Milan mutely nodded, oddly compliant. He winced when his head hit the back of the tub. Venus cleans the biggest cut and picks out the tiny shards of glass with a pair of tweezers. “Are you gonna tell me what happened?” He asked, suddenly. Milan sucks in a sharp breath. “I’m starting to remember, and I don’t think I can,” He wraps his wet arms around himself. Venus bats at them. “Put your arms down, you’re getting in the way and there’s not that many left,” Milan complies. 

When Venus is done, he throws away the cotton balls that were all grouped together into the trash, and Milan grins at him, dopeily. “Hurry up, we don’t have all day. Night. Whatever. Just, clean up your legs, okay?” Venus drawls. Milan nods and starts to disinfect the deep wounds on his legs as Venus leaves the room.

When Venus leaves, he sits by the door reading in case something goes wrong. Quickly becoming bored, he leans his head back against the wall. After a few minutes of sitting there, he started to hear muffled sniffling coming from inside the bathroom. His eyes were worried as he gently got up and knocked on the door. 

“Milan? Are you okay?” He asked softly. Another sniffle.

“Um, _fuck,_ not really? I just- can you come in?” Venus softens and opens the door. There lies Milan, in all his injured-crying-almost-naked-pituful glory. Venus’s eyes seem to widen. 

“Can I tell you what happened?” Milan asks, averting his eyes from his former rival, sitting criss-cross-apple-sauce. Venus crouches in front of him, 

“Sure, cherry, what’s up? What happened?” He asks, not unkindly. Milan opens his mouth to speak. 

“Oh god, just,” He takes a deep breath. “It was pretty late, a-and it was stupid. My friend was telling me about how _good_ her experiences were at the nightclub” He pulled his knees up to his chest. “So, um, I went to one. Everyone said the one downtown was pretty safe, so I thought I’d be fine, you know? Um, but, um, I wasn’t, and I’m not quite sure what happened? But I was talking to this guy with my drink right beside me and I kept watch as _close as I could,_ but it still wasn't enough I guess,” There were tears streaming quietly down Milan’s face. “Next thing I know I’m behind this guy’s place, right? I know I fought, I have all these damn scratches and I remember the flash of a _pocket knife_ , but I still couldn’t do anything. He was so nice and kind and just- _fuck,_ it was so scary _._ Rohypnol is coursing through me, and, um, he was talking about all of his plans for me,” he takes a shuddering breath and his voice wavers more than it already was. “The guy was distracted for about five seconds and I booked it. I ran, and your dumb chateau was the closest thing I could see in the distance, so, um h-here I am.” 

Venus is stunned, multiple emotions running through him at lightspeed. Disbelief, loathing, hatred, anger, sadness, concern, worry and more. His attention is suddenly diverted by remembering his current predicament, his eyes snapping to Milan, their body wracked with sobs. “Oh, _cariño_ , I’m so sorry,” Venus moved from his place on the tile floor in front of Milan to beside him, cupping his face and putting his forehead to his, eyes softly closed. Milan’s quivering gradually stopped, small sniffles still escaping him every now and then. Venus carefully removed his forehead from Milan’s, looking him in his watery eyes. Milan gazed at him through tears, missing the contact. Venus sighed and stood up, Milan following with a confused look, why were they standing up? Venus enveloped Milan in a loving hug, compassionate and full of intimacy. Venus squeaked, blushing, and then relaxed in his hold. 

“...thank you, Venus.” Milan says, softly. 

“Anytime,” Venus replies. “Now let’s get to bed, okay? I’m tired.” Milan frowns “U-um okay, i’ll just. go, I guess” Venus looks at him incredulously. “Wait, you think I’m letting you out _there?_ In the fragile state you’re in?” He shakes his head, “No, you’re sleeping with me, come on.”

Extra: 

Milan was a cuddlebug. 

It all started when they walked into his room together, Venus slightly supporting Milan the whole way, and Milan gasped at the allure of his vast room, and at that very moment his legs gave out, leaving him frail on the floor. Venus groaned and picked him up in a bridal carry, to Milan’s embarrassment. He wasn’t unconscious anymore. He laid Milan gently onto the bed, and crawled in on the other side, as Milan made himself comfortable under the black velvet covers.

“Are you okay?” Venus asked, when he was done. Milan nodded. 

“I’m good. Thank you for letting me stay, Venus,” He said, gazing up at him. Venus debated it for a second, and then shuffled over to give Milan a quick nuzzle towards his forehead. Milan softly gasped as Venus retracted, and with a pout in his voice, he whined, “No, wait, come back...” Venus looked at him, deadpan, but nonetheless came over and softly wrapped his arms around him, brushing his hands through Milan’s soft, black hair. Milan seemed to purr under his touch, and snuggled closer to him, putting his legs through Venus’s. _Is he not afraid this is too intimate?_ Venus thought. He looked down at the boy nuzzling into his chest and made a decision. _Whatever._ And that was that.


End file.
